Returning
by Fluxing Romantic
Summary: Spike returns, Oz returns and then a road trip revealing 2 more returnees. B/S and others to follows. Post Grave fic. Please review and I'll promise to write more!!
1. returning

Oz had walked out of Willow's life nearly four years ago, now he wanted to be apart of it again, even if it was only as a friend. She was his home, his being, his everything. He had been travelling the world, trying to find the elusive werewolf cure, all of the time thinking of Willow. He was heart broken also as she had chosen Tara over him when he came back from being away, trying to find a way to control his werewolf tendencies. Now he was no longer a werewolf, he was pure human by a cure he had managed to find in the cold of Russia, by some witch. He had managed to do that about two years ago, but he couldn't get back until he had the money for the huge travel costs to LA and then to get back to Sunnydale. Well now he was on the road in an old Winabago, going home, finally.  
  
Spike paced Buffy's porch, not sure whether he should knock on the door or just leave and never see her again. He wished everything were different, sometimes. He wished he hadn't allowed his emotions get him so messed up and try to force himself upon Buffy. But now the guilt had really got to him and he knew he had to try to make it right. He had a soul now, everything he did would effect him more than anyone could know. Spike decided to ring the doorbell and waited for an answer.  
  
Cordelia sat with the PTB and watched what was going on in the universes where they reigned supreme. She was enjoying it but something gnawed at her mind. Angel. He was stuck with no real help; he needed her and her visions. Fortunately, the PTB allowed Angel to get out of the box and allowed Connor to know that Justine killed Holtz so the pair of them were getting on pretty well, but it was a shaky relationship. Cordelia was getting a little tired though, she just wanted to go and do the normal mortal thing. So Cordelia went to the PTB and asked for her life back. "Why?" The main PTB asked. "Because my friend Angel needs me and my visions, he just isn't coping and I miss him," Cordelia explained, she had called Angel a friend as she knew that she didn't love him like she use to, he was a friend, a really close friend. "If you are really sure that you want to make the sacrifice of a mortal life, then we grant it. But you will not have any visions; we are giving you a gift for your sacrifice. The hero, Doyle." Cordelia was shocked, she hadn't expected any gifts at all, just to be possibly sent back down to earth, probably visionless, Not the man she had loved but sacrificed himself just as she realised it, for some half demons. Before she had anytime to think she was thrown from heaven/the PTB base to the top of the hotel. She was so disorientated she didn't notice the demon just getting up behind her so she just walked, shakily down the stairs and went to the lobby were she found everyone, just working. She made her presence known and the gang just looked shocked and stared at her and the demon behind her.  
  
The door creaked open and Buffy just stared at Spike for a moment before asking the first question that Spike had expected. "Where were you?" Buffy's tone was slightly angry but there was excitement there too and finally fear. "Well, I was in Africa," Spike said. "Ok, but why? First why don't you come in so we can talk more," Buffy stood to the side of the door so he could get in. He walked in, with none of the normal swagger and just sat on the sofa. "Well, what happened? Why?" Buffy said. So Spike explained everything, including wanting to get his chip out. "Look, Buffy, I'm different now. I've got a soul," Spike explained. "What?" Buffy couldn't quite believe it, she stared into his eyes and found all this emotion and stuff she never knew there was. "Yeah you have but how?" "Well, the demon who set all this up, he gave me what I really desired, not my chip out but a soul. I thought you couldn't love me without one. Oh, I'm really sorry about everything I've done, especially forcing myself upon a few months back," Spike was being so sincere and so caring. Even more than he was ever with Dawn. "I knew that as soon as you left," Buffy said looking straight into his soulful blue eyes. "So, what has happen since I've been away?" Now it was Buffy's turn to explain. She said about Warren killing Tara, Willow becoming evil and trying to destroy the earth, Giles' arrival to try and stop her but it was Xander who did it. "Well the Whelp did good. I'm really sorry about Tara, I really liked her, and she wasn't judgmental. How's Willow holding up?" Spike was visibly sad at Tara's death. "She went with Giles to see the watcher's council and have some time to recover from the ordeal," Buffy was feeling confused about Spike's arrival but was glad he was back, no matter what he had done. Buffy was about to talk some more when she saw Dawn stomp down the stairs. "Look, Dawn, Spike's back." Dawn gave Spike a dirty look, "Why should I care, he was the vampire who nearly raped you, Xander told me," Dawn said before walking back up and slamming the door of her bedroom. "Don't worry about her, I'll work on her," Buffy said, "do you have any where to stay?" "Well, Clem's still in the crypt so no," Spike said. "Well you can sleep on the couch if you want," Buffy said. "Yeah, thank you," Spike replied, " could you not tell your friends about my soul because I really need some time to get use to it." With that Buffy walked upstairs and got some covers and a pillow for Spike, gave them to him to set up and went to bed. Spike popped the pillow against one the arms then laid down and put the cover on himself. He managed to fall into an uneasy sleep, full of images of all the people he had hurt and murdered.  
  
Dawn was really annoyed; Spike had almost raped Buffy, left and then expects her and Buffy to look after him! What a cheek! He is evil! But. Angel had done terrible things and now him and Buffy are OK so why shouldn't she forgive him, it looks like Buffy has. Dawn found herself arguing with the two opposing sides of her brain. This left her really tired so she went to sleep the question of whether to trust Spike running in her mind.  
  
"Cordelia, Doyle!" Angel said, very confused, seeing his love and his best friend both had gone from this world, Doyle died the hero and Cordelia, and well he didn't know where she had been. "Hey," the Irish man said with a smile, "long time, no see!" "Yeah," Cordelia, "hey." "Wow, how did you come back?" Angel asked, he motioned them to sit down on one of the black sofas. They sat as did Angel, Gunn and Fred. Cordelia told most of the story, of which there wasn't much of as the PTB has erased her memory, except that of her being told she could go and being allowed to have Doyle as her gift for sacrificing being in a heavenly dimension. "Wow," was the entire group could say, they had their best friend and a new (for Gunn and Fred anyway) asset come to them.  
  
Oz had just passed the "welcome to Sunnydale" sign and he knew he was home. He decided to visit Buffy first, as he really needed the 4-1-1 on everything that had happened here since he left. He drove into Revello Drive and parked up outside Buffy's house. He got out and walked to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. The last person he had expected to answer, Spike. "What the Bloody hell do you want." he trailed realising it was Oz. "Why are you in her house? Doesn't matter, is Buffy in?" Oz asked. "Yeah," Spike said before walking up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. She woke, slightly annoyed. "What is it?" Buffy asked aggressively. "Werewolf boy has returned and wants to speak to you," Spike explained simply. "What? Oz has returned?" Buffy got on a dressing gown and quickly walked down stairs and saw Oz waiting outside. "Oz, come in," Buffy was really surprised of Oz's arrival, "why are you back? Have you found a cure for you know." "Yeah, I'm no longer a werewolf," Oz said. "Well, sit down and tell me how you got rid of it and where have you been?" Oz explained about everything and explained why he was back, for Willow. "There's a lot you don't know," Buffy said before explained exactly what had gone on these years he had been gone, he was really sorry about Tara and was quite surprised about Buffy dying and then being resurrected. The thing that almost made him cry was Willow turning evil for a while, he never thought that she could become evil, he felt that it could be his fault. That made him cry. "It was my fault, I should never had left!" Oz said, tears streaming down his face, he didn't care who was watching. "It wasn't, it was that idiot Warren's fault, he killed Tara! So you shouldn't feel guilty about leaving, you was just doing what was right, protecting her from you," Buffy said, in a comforting way, it calmed Oz down a little. "Where's Willow now? At her parents?" Oz asked, wiping away his tears. "No, she went to England to see the watcher's council, to see if they could help her with her addiction with magic and just to get her out of Sunnydale a little while. Don't worry, she's coming back in two days, so if you stick around, you could see her!" Buffy said the last bit with a hopeful smile. "Do you have any where to stay tonight? Because I could make Spike sleep in the basement and you can have the couch." "Sure. By the way, why is Spike not trying to kill us?" Oz asked. "A little chip in my noggin here stops me from doing that," Spike explained, "anyway, I have a soul now." "Cool," Oz said in his non-fazed way, like it wasn't much. "I have really missed your laid-backness!" Buffy said with a smile. With that Spike took the sheets down to the basement and saw that it wasn't that much different except for being less junk filled, fortunately there was an old couch so he laid down on it and slept, with the same dreams as before. Oz was given some sheets by Buffy and he organised himself, rather like the way Spike had, strangely. So the whole house was asleep, each had a lot to think and dream about.  
  
The next morning she decided to speak to Dawn about Spike and how she should try to be nice to him or at least not constantly reminding him about hurting Buffy. Buffy knocked on Dawn's bedroom door and waited for an answer. "What?" Dawn said. "Can I speak to you?" Buffy asked. "Ok," she replied. "Look I think there is something you should know about Spike," Buffy said as gently as possible. "Spike, Spike? Why should I know anything about the would-be-rapist! He hurt you Buffy," Dawn said. "Ok, but now he has a soul," Buffy said. "What?" Dawn couldn't speak, "you mean like Angel?" "No, this time it's permanent," Buffy explained, "So everything he had done would have tremendous affect on him, including hurting me." Dawn felt quite guilty. "Look I'll go speak with him, mostly to see if you're telling the truth and to see if he is," with that Dawn ran to the bathroom and quickly got washed then ran back to her bedroom got changed and decided to see if Spike was up.  
  
Angel and Co had got Cordy and Doyle a room each where they seemed to sleep easily, like the dead even. Angel was even up when they managed to wake up. Cordy came down first and asked for the 4-1-1 about what had happen since she had gone. She got herself a coffee while Angel told her about how Connor had killed Justine and that Fred and Gunn were getting married next March and all the other stuff that had happened.  
  
Doyle an hour later stumbled down the stairs, still very tired after being taken from heaven, and too asked for the 4-1-1 on what happened since he had gone. This time Cordelia decided tell him what had been happened. "Thanks, Princess, I really missed you when I was in heaven," Doyle said with a smile. "Yeah, I really missed you when I was, wherever I was, I just wished you hadn't jumped," Cordy said, a little sad. "Don't worry 'bout that, 'Delia," Doyle said with a little smile, as reassurance, "I did what I had to do, you know that." "I know," Cordelia said a little sadly, "I wished that we could have gone out on that date." "Well, why don't we got out for coffee, if you don't mind, Princess," Doyle said. "Ok, anyway, we probably need to go shopping for clothes as well. And please, can you not buy any of those stupid shirts!" Cordelia said laughing. "Anything, for you, Princess," Doyle said, rolling his eyes. 


	2. Spike recieves all he wants

Dawn ran down the stairs, not realising that Oz was even on the sofa, she ran to the sofa thinking that was where Spike was. Instead she woke up Oz. "Oz?" Dawn said, very confused as she didn't know about Oz's arrival, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here really so I can see Willow and to just be back home I guess," Oz explained, tiredly. "Oh, right." Dawn replied, in an almost Oz-like way, "Do you know where Spike is?" "Yeah, he's in the basement," Oz replied. "Cool," Dawn said before rushing down there to meet a slightly disgruntled Spike. "What the. oh hey Little Bit," Spike said, with a smile, "What's up?" "Well, I just wanted to know, why did you hurt Buffy?" Dawn said, almost shouting. "I was just so desperate for her to love me that I went too far," Spike said the pain evident in his eyes, "I was stupid, I wished I never had did it!" "'Kay," Dawn said thinking, "I believe you, but there is something about you that is different though," Dawn looked into his eyes. "I know, I'm soulful now," Spike said, light heartily, "You know that I didn't mean to, Nibblet." "Yeah, but how am I to know that I'm safe with you, and that Buffy's safe with you," She looked into his eyes, "I believe you." With that they started talking about general stuff like Passions, which Spike had missed while he was in Africa.  
  
Doyle and Cordelia had looked at some clothes shops and had a successful shopping trip using Angel's money. Doyle now had some white shirts, a couple colourful shirts, three pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. Cordy had a few dresses, Skirts and trousers and a few blouses, t-shirts and tops. Now they sat drinking mochas under a shade outside the café. "So how are you coping?" Cordelia asked "I'm coping, mainly because you were with me, Princess," Doyle said, very truthfully, "what about you?" "Just about," Cordelia said, sipping her Mocha. "So, I hope you liked what you got!" "Of cause, Princess!" Doyle smiled, "But you could have allowed me just one more colourful shirt!" Both of them laughed, realising what they had missed while being "away". They were soon talking about a load of junk and were just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Oz was sitting on the couch, watching television on his own when the phone rang. He decided to answer it as Spike and Dawn probably wouldn't as they were too busy talking and Buffy was working. It was Willow; his heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice. "Hello?" she said. "Hey," Oz said, "Buffy isn't in yet, she's working," "Oz?" Willow asked, very confused. "Yeah, it's me," he replied, with a small smile. "You're back!" Willow said, very happy. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about Tara, I wish I could do something," Oz said, truthfully, even though Tara was Willow's girlfriend whom she chose over him. But he thought she was a nice girl all the same. "You couldn't, she's gone." Willow broke down over the phone. "I.I w-wish s- she w-was still here!" She sobbed. "Shh. you loved her and I know that wherever she is, it's a really nice place," Oz said, trying to calm her. "I-I hurt so many people," Willow continued to sob over the phone, "I-I feel so awful, I wish I stopped myself, listened to Tara. and you. I-I wish I could do something to make it up to Buffy, Dawn and just everyone." "What's done is done, it wasn't your fault, it was the dark magic inside, not the beautiful, intelligent and powerful Willow that I fell in love with," Oz said, burning with love for Willow. "Oz, you really mean that?" Willow asked, blushing. "Every word," They said nothing for a couple of minutes, when Willow heard Giles calling her for dinner. "I've got to go," Willow said. "Well, I hope I see you, when you get back," Oz said before they both put down the phone. Oz was happier than he had been since he arrived.  
  
Willow put down the phone and walked from the hall to the kitchen where she found some spaghetti bollonaise waiting for her on the table. "How is Buffy?" Giles asked. "I don't know as she was out," Willow explained, "but someone who was there was Oz." "He's back, is he?" Giles asked. "By the looks of things," Willow replied. Giles noticed the tear stains on her face and the slight redness of her eyes. "Are you quite alright, Willow?" Giles asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm still trying to cope with the guilt and the M word," Willow was so scare of magic that most of the time she just called it the M word. After that they ate in silence and when they finished Willow washed up, weeping, and still thinking about what she had done, although it was nearly two months ago. She wasn't looking good, her hair was knotty and she looked tired and just generally, terrible. But she was slowly getting better and she was crying less, now she was able to go home and apologise, once and for all.  
  
Buffy when got back and found Oz watching television, and worked out that Spike and Dawn were still sitting in the basement. "Did anyone call?" Buffy asked Oz. "Yeah, Willow did, she seemed very messed up, you know?" Oz said, still feeling real bad about Willow. "I know," Buffy replied, the pair didn't say anything, both knowing what the other meant. Buffy walked down to the basement after a minute to check up on Dawn and Spike, whom she found sitting talking and Spike had a cup of what she assumed was blood. "Hey, Buffy," Dawn said chirpily, "how was work?" "Not good as usual, but I hope I'll be getting a promotion, to assistant manager," Buffy said as though it wasn't a big deal. "That's great!" Spike said, with a smile. "Spike, I really want to talk, about us," Buffy said, meaning it. "Look, I know that I'm evil and I suppose that's the end of it," Spike said, thinking he knew what she was going to say, yet also meaning that exactly. "No, I wasn't going say that," she turned to Dawn, "why don't you chat with Oz, or at least watch television with him while I talk to Spike about stuff." Dawn got the message and walked up the basement stairs, leaving the pair alone. "Spike all those things I said before, I didn't mean I was just in denial about how I felt. In reality I was the evil one, not caring or thinking really about others and I'm sorry about that. You and me we had a great friendship and I had to admit the sex was great, but I couldn't see past your demon. But I've done some thinking these weeks you were away, I realised that I wasn't treating you fairly and a lot of what happened was my fault but I also know that you had some part to play as well. So you forcing yourself upon me I forgive, as I didn't make it clear about what I wanted. I didn't make all this up because I found out you had a soul, I was thinking about all this just after you left. Basically, I want to say I love you, because somewhere along our relationship, I fell in love with you but I tried to deny myself it. I was scared that you would leave like the rest did." Spike couldn't believe his ears, they were the last words he expected her to say. "Oh, wow, I'm speechless," Spike said, "I love you Buffy Summers and I'm never going to leave you." They shared a passionate kiss before walking up the stairs to break the news to Dawn first then everyone else.  
  
Doyle and Cordelia were slowly adjusting to life on earth and were thoroughly enjoying it. Angel was thinking of going away to Sunnydale, possibly to stay for a week or so. He had invited everyone to go so Cordelia was going on a holiday really so she was very happy. They were all packing stuff, in the case of Cordelia and Doyle wasn't much, and was really looking forward to just getting to Sunnydale. Angel, Connor, Cordelia and Doyle went in Angel's car and Gunn and Fred went in Gunn's truck. They all drove off to Sunnydale as the sunset.  
  
Willow was packing her things, thinking about what she did and stuff, also about Oz and if he still loved her. She still did even though she was lesbian, but that made her bisexual now. She knew he said that the nice her was the one he fell in love with, but does he still? That left her wondering that all the day she was packing, tomorrow she would know.  
  
Buffy and Spike exited the basement and walked, holding hands towards Dawn. "Dawn, can we speak to you about something," Buffy asked. "Sure," Dawn replied. They walked to a corner of the room. "Well, me and Spike have decided to date," Buffy said, holding her breath, waiting for her reaction. "That's great!" Dawn squealed, "I always knew you two would be a great couple!" Dawn was beaming. They briefly told Oz then decided to tell Anya and Xander about their relationship at the wrecked Magic Box as Anya was determined to clear it up.  
  
The journey to Sunnydale wasn't particularly eventful; the odd vampire popped up and was easily dispatched of, other than that nothing happened. But Angel kept looking at the back seat, jealous of Cordelia and Doyle getting rather cosy. He still loved her and her hoped she felt the same, but that idea was getting less and less likely as he saw the closeness of his best friend and Cordelia. He always knew that Cordelia was in love with Doyle, but she only let herself know it too late. Now she had another chance it looked like she was going to take it. 'I wish that was me,' Angel thought as he saw the pair, cuddled up together, asleep. Conner looked though the window, restless. He thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of months and kept wondering why had his father forgiven him after all he put him through. How he tried to kill him, how he treated him like an evil thing, although it was him that was evil. His other, human father had told a lot of things that weren't true, for example that Angel is bad, all demons are evil and such. He really needed to get some perspective, sort out all the truth from the numerous lies he was brought up on. He had heard a few things about the people they were visiting, like Angel's ex was the Slayer and how she had died twice but was resurrected/resuscitated on both occasions. He knew than an ex-demon and a vampire was also helping the Slayer. He had a lot to learn about life here in this dimension like all this strange stuff like the thing he was sitting in was called a car and that it took people long distances but it was a machine. One thing he did like was the people, take Fred, she was really caring and friendly, even after all the things he had done, he really liked her. Gunn too, he knew how to handle himself but was still able to care for people. Even Angel, who was a vampire, he really loved him and never allowed him to get messed up again. Hopefully the people at Sunnydale would be the same.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Oz walked to the ruins of the Magic Box and found Anya attempting to fix some shelves that had fallen during Willow's evil streak. Xander was in the back, fixing the training room so Buffy could continue her training. "Hey!" Buffy called. "Oh hi!" Anya said, "Oz? Spike?" Anya was surprised to see him back but gave him a hug anyway. "Hey Anya, how are you?" Oz asked, "still coping with mortality?" "Yeah, just a bit," Her face darkened, "no help from him in the back." "Oz!" Xander had just come from the back after hearing Anya talking to someone, "what brings you here?" "Just stuff," Oz said in his chilled way. "Dead boy, you are back. You ain't welcome here after what you did to Buffy!" Xander spat at Spike. "Ok," Buffy said, attempting to diffuse the situation, "the reason we came by was to tell you two about a couple of things, both regarding Spike." "I don't want to know!" Xander said "Well, you have to!" Buffy said, grabbing his arm, "Spike has a soul and me and Spike are dating." "What?" Xander managed to spit out, "you believe that thing! And how could you after all he has done! He nearly raped you Buffy!" "I don't believe you Xander!" Buffy spat back, "You have no say in my love life! You dated an ex vengeance demon and look how easily you forgave willow after she nearly ended the world. Spike on the other hand help us stop the ending of the world a couple of times, helped you that Summer I was gone. I am so fed up of you butting in where there is no need to!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "Buffy, I'm so sorry, but I still think you are making the wrong decision. But I'll make a truce with Spike, for now," Xander turned to Spike, "if you hurt her ever again, I will stake you!" Spike wanted to laugh but he didn't Buffy would get really mad. 


End file.
